


Education

by okja_JB



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okja_JB/pseuds/okja_JB
Summary: NO BETA READINGDean Winchester made 'a little ' mistake during his hunting. John Winchester punishes Dean by spanking him.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & John Winchester, Dean Winchester/John Winchester
Kudos: 27





	Education

**Author's Note:**

> Since English is NOT my first-language, it might be little rough to read. If any mistakes are found, please let me know. Thank you!

**God damn it...!** The old man’s training made Dean a great hunter, but the young Hunter was still immature in wrapping up things. The vampire - _Dean thought he definitely ganked it_ \- grabbed his neck and lifted it. Dean struggled hard, trying to tear out the hand strangling his neck. But vampire never moved, staring at Dean with a sardonic smile. Tears formed physiologically in short breaths. Eyesight began to flash white in dizziness, and the world began to blur. Ironically, satisfying tension began to fill up in desperate breathing. _ **Fuck – Fuck that stupid Adrenaline!** _Dean’s body began to tremble with fear and excitement. Helpless whimper broke out between miserable choking sounds. Floating in dazed reality, dean felt his dick filling up quickly. Stupid vampire was rambling something at him, but he couldn't understand. Struggling with blurry eyes, Dean Winchester began to lose mind, with hazy dizziness blowing his mind up.

But with a fresh blood scent, Dean Winchester was thrown down to the floor. He shuddered at the sudden sensation of the air rushing up to his brain and near - orgasm caused by adrenaline. However, terrible pain – _which felt like tearing his lungs into pieces_ \- brought him back to reality from a daydream. After gathering breath for a long time, Dean looked up at the person who saved his ass. In still hazy gaze, John Winchester was looking at him with a cold eye. _Sir..._ Being strangled until just now, a rough and hoarse voice popped out. John stared at him silently. John Winchester glared at his son - whose jeans were still stuffed with erection and wet slightly with pre-cum.

"Dean Winchester. I told you not to act stupid during hunting.”

Staring his son with silence for a long time, John Winchester turned and walked away. _**God damn it... Damn it...!**_ Making mistakes like this… Dean sighed deeply. He won’t be able to return the motel nicely and peachy today. Dean Winchester lifted his unruly leg and chased after his father slowly.

* * *

John Winchester pointed a bonnet of Impala silently. Dean obeyed his order without hesitation. Luckily they have just destroyed a whole vampire nest, so no living things will be there, except themselves. John Winchester pulled Dean's belt relaxedly and muffled the young hunter’s mouth with it. After pulling off the buckle, Dean's jeans pooled around his ankles. John's rough and thick palm began to pat gently over young hunter’s exuberantly - round hips. John’s Lukewarm touch made Dean swallow harshly. Rubbing wordlessly for a while, John took off his son’s underwear at once. _Ahh.._. Dean made a noise when his still half-hard penis was exposed to cold air. John laid one hand on Dean's waist and lowered himself, whispering in a low voice.

"Count the number. If you're wrong, we're going back to the beginning. Do you understand me?"

"Yehhh…. Hhirr…. "

Dean trembled in the Father’s low voice. He tried to say “Yes, Sir”, but the word crushed With a belt in his mouth. However, John didn't seem to care much. Before the older hunter's hand flew in, muscles all over the body tensed at once. _ **Slap!**_ Soon Dean's asscheek began to glow red. Soreness crept up from the spine. Dean’s sight faded black with pain.

"… One…”

John raised his hand again without a word.

"Ah!... Ahhh, two…”

Dean gritted belt firmly with teeth to muffle groan. Sensitive skin began to swell, and pain spread out with every move. Dean’s penis twitched with a sharp sensation left by the tough hunter’s hand. It was a shame to be aroused in all open places, being spanked by his father. Tears gathered around the eyes. But Dean Winchester knew that there would be more punishment if the old hunter finds out he was weeping. So he kept hard to hold back tears.

* * *

As soon as Dean counted ten, John Winchester drew out the belt from the young hunter’s mouth. Dean instinctively said _'Thank you, sir'_. John lightly shoved Dean's shoulder and sat his son on impala bonnet. Dean shuddered with a sore ache since swollen ass was pressed down on the cold car. He ducked his head and couldn't even make eye contact with his father. John sighed and leaned, and placed one hand behind his son. After patting Dean's head a couple of times, he laid his hand on Dean's penis, which was still shaking with lingering heat. Body trembled with a rushed breath. When John’s fingers lightly brushed around the slit, Dean wanted to roll his hips like a horny bitch and release heat in hands of dear-old-daddy. _But hasn't John Winchester said anything yet?_ Not being ordered, Dean desperately held up his urge to move. Thigh muscles have been strained by the sensation - which were melting his brain for a long time. Looking at Dean Winchester - _pitifully lowered his head_ \- John slowly sighed one more time. Soon he lightly grasped son’s throbbing penis. He could almost see Young hunter's chest trembling, with the gasp swallowed inside hasty. John whispered in a rigorous voice.

"What would have happened if you'd shown _**this**_ to anyone else? Is that what you want? Being fucked like little bitch?"

"I’m… ugh… I’m sorry….. sirr…”

Dean absent-mindedly repeated words of apology like a broken machine. A faint touch of tantalizing fingertips drove Young hunter crazy. Struggling not to whine pathetically, Dean bit his lower lip strongly. _Ahhh… little more..._ He desperately wanted to escape from the longing sensation, burning his whole body and driving him mad. He was at the edge of orgasm, but John's rough touch was not enough. Tears streamed down from eyes, flushed by painfully slow-building pleasure.

“Uh… ah, Aha… Plea… please… I… I’hmmm….. sor… ah, sorry…”

Words failed to swallow began to stick out. Heard what Dean said, John started to stroke his son’s cock slowly. Young Winchester whined and whimpered in enthusiasm. Near his peak, pre-cum began dribbling madly from the end. Meaningless sounds began to pop out between lips, swollen by chewing. When Dean's whole body tensed up just before orgasm, John took off his softly-moving hand.

"Please... Hmm... Ahhhh... Da, daddy… please... Please, oh, Ugh! Please… plea, please… Daddy..."

Tears welled up on the eyelashes and fell with every blink. Brain stuffed with too much pleasure could not even think normally. Hips were thrusting unconsciously seeking for daddy’s warm hand. He needed John's touch desperate, More than anything. With only desire remained, he called John desperately as if he was a child. He shook his head passionately at John’s words, saying something like "Don't ever be careless when you're hunting." He could do anything if he could get rid of this heat right away.

Realizing Dean was not even listening to his words, John sighed again and slapped Dean's cheek a couple of times. As the loosened gaze returned to him, John smiled faintly and began to shake in a firm grip. **Ugh, Ugh! Ugh! Ah... Daddy… Da… AH! Stop, Stop it... I… I'm scared...** Dean’s desperate words came out of with gasps. Since peak was getting closer, Dean was moaning and calling John passionately. All he can remember was sensation flooding his veins. Not before long, with a little shout, Dean cum harshly into his father's hand. After a long, lingering climax, a couple of warm teardrops fell from his eyes.

* * *

Dean fell into John's arms helplessly. After inattentively patting his son's head once or twice, Older Winchester made Dean lean straight on the impala.

"Good work. Clean up a little and come in."

Leaving Dean still in a daze, John turned around and opened the car door. Dean, feeling impala creaking under him with John's weight in the driver's seat, though with a still dull head.

_Maybe... There might be a "very small" mistake in the next hunting once more._


End file.
